A Crusade to Faydwer
This quest is part 2 of the Swords of Destiny Timeline Steps Finding the Rhym #Speak to Lady Alethea Jyleel at Joleena's Restaurant in Greater Faydark at Loc 534, 77, 321. #You have 12 minutes to harvest 6 jars of rhym from rhymposts around Kelethin. Locations are: #*aerie rhympost: 433, 106, 508 - between levels on the Fae Residential Aerie Platform #*memorial rhympost: 322, 100, 319 - on the rim of the memorial stump #*court house rhympost: 377, 140, 174 - behind the Fae Royal Court building #*library rhympost: 132, 109, 185 - behind the Kelethin Research Library #*bough rhympost: 177, 125, 61 - tip of the branch that connects the Old Kelethin platform and the Kelethin Reserach Library platform #*lift rhympost: 42, 93, 85 - walk out behind the building near the Old Kelethin Acorn Lift #Return to Lady Alethea Jyleel. #Locate the Gully of the Ursa Rhym in Greater Faydark at 621, 10, -234 and examine the 5 items there (closeups of all pictures are on the talk page): #* The Chessboard #* The Challenge Gong #* The Hive of the Diva #* The Hive of the Composer #* The Hive of the Baritone Berlok's Books #Go to Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains #Talk to Inspector Berlok Beeglesnoop at -648, 175, 1079. He is quite insane, but constant reminders of his youth will get you through his quest dialogue. Answers to the dialogue are the following: #*What did you do in your youth? #*I wish I could be a great investigator like you were in your youth. #*When you were young you must have been a great writer. #*I think reading helps you stay young. #*When you were young, did you ever get lost? #*In your younger days, you must have taught the Gnomeland Security all you know. #*Were you this crazy when you were young or is this an old age thing? #*I am the general of Felwithe. #*When you were young, you must have seen some splendid shields. #*That accounts for two books. Where is the last? #Berlok sends you to Felwithe to find his 3 books. Completing all of Berlok's book quests reward you with the Investigation skill. BEWARE the shambling overgrowths! (65^^^ Heroic) #*A Poem to the Past (Sub-Quest) #*The Gumshoe Guide (Sub-Quest) #*A Water Tight Case (Sub-Quest) #After completing all 3 sub-quests, and turning in The Gumshoe Guide to a collector, you will receive A Set of Books. Berlok's Investigative Guidelines. Examine it and you will receive a spell scroll titled The Ins and Outs of Investigation. Scribe that book to receive the new Investigation ability. Beginning the Investigation #Use the Investigation skill back at Gully of the Ursa Rhym (621, 9, -231) on the evidence present, a flaming pawn. #Read the book you receive, The Case of the Ursa Rhym #Collect 6 more clues in The Broken Fields of Butcherblock Mountains around the -476, 137, 455 area. The first 3 clues are called scorched armor plates. The second 3 clues are scorched daggers. #Speak to the rat Chypp, with a silent P, at ( -356, 110, 389 ). After you finish the dialog 2 lvl 61 skeletons will spawn and 4 further down the canyon. (You don't need to kill them). For me the 4 Raiders were 63^^ Heroic.right|thumb|dark elf evidenceright|thumb|expedition evidence #Head to the Wailing Caves in CL and collect 6 pieces of dark elf evidence in the Ree Orc storerooms (near -41,-33,-92). #Proceed further in and look for 2 to 4 pieces of expedition evidence It varies from person to person. This can be found in a variety of areas including in the Iksar's room at (-123, -51, -58) or at (-57,-26,-39). #Kill Lord Ree in the back of wailing caves. #*The door at ( -281,-49,-60 ) will open if Lord Ree has spawned, so just keep trying. You do NOT need to kill mobs in the area to get a key. 2(ish) hour spawn time. You need to hail Lord Ree to get him to send the first mob. #After killing 3 waves (all are level 18-20ish mobs) and Lord Ree, examine a book in the same room as Lord Ree at ( -292,-49,-79 ) with a black cloud emanating from it. This will spawn a with two s, an and an . #Hail the shadow master... ::an Ebon Mask shadow master says, "You will never see those missing pages... unless you think you can take them from us. Now that would be fun." ::"Cease your browsing. The pages belong to us." ::"You are quite persistent in your little quest to uncover the truth. Unfortunately, the path ends here." :::"The Ebon Mask, thieves guild of the ancient city of the Teir'Dal, Neriak." ::"Ah! you are well versed in your Teir'Dal history. Such knowledge is usually reserved for the librarians of the Library of K'Lorn or allies of the Ebon Mask... which you are neither." :::"I need those missing pages. You shall give them to me or you shall die this day." ::"Quite amusing. But I should warn you, before your feeble attempt, should you possibly actually win this battle... the forces behind the heist are not the kind you want to upset." :::"Do you plan on talking all day or are we going to do battle?" ::"The Foci will be pleased." ::"Prepare to die!" Retrieve and Return the Missing Notes #Kill them and get the missing notes. Again, you must hail the master to make them attack. As a 70 the master was 65^ Heroic and the 4 minions were 63 heroic. If you die during the encounter, you will need to wait until Lord Ree respawns to try again. #Examine the notes to find out it tells you to speak to someone you met previously #Go to Butcherblock Mountains and speak to the rat, Chypp, asking for the eye necklace he has. #* Mention that your dog lost an eye in a bear attack. #Examine the missing pages again standing next to Chypp, this time using to discover the perpetrators. #Return to Lady Alethea Jyleel at Joleena's Restaurant in Greater Faydark and collect your reward. ::I am so glad you made it back alive! With your help, we have learned that the Overlord's crusaders, the Lucanic Knights, have entered Faydwer in search of something great. The Lucanic Knights destroyed the village of the Ursa Rhym." :::"I figured the Overlord would be sending his agents this way, but not so soon." ::''"What did you learn during your investigation of the Ursa Rhym? Please offer me any notes on the matter so that the Order of Marr can better defend what they must face." :::"Here are my notes. They will inform you that the Foci of Freeport plotted to steal Soulfire from the Overlord's citadel. She succeeded, but at a cost." ::"Ah yes! I see it in your notes. The Foci was betrayed, but by who? No doubt this 'ambassador king' knows where Soulfire is. I thank you for your service but it is now a matter only the Order of Marr can handle." :::'''"Very well, Lady Alethea. But should you ever need my service again, my blade is yours. " ::"Before you depart, the Order of Marr would like to offer you a gift for your valiant service. May Marr walk with you." Rewards *Experience * *Choice of: **The Bangle of Nimble Fortitude **The Belt of the Cavalier **The Heart of Valor **The Ring of Valorous Perception fr:Une croisade au Faydwer